


'a break'

by airham



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Osaaka, break up? post-break up? I think burnout sucks, i think akaashi just needs to be held
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airham/pseuds/airham
Summary: Burnout sucks and sometimes certain things break. In which Akaashi Keiji is missing the big things, but he can't bring himself to stop working.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Burnout





	'a break'

Burnout can feel like a pile of nothing stacked on top of another pile of overwhelming responsibilities that will never cease to exist. What can be even worse than burnout, something even harder, is dealing with it. Dealing with burnout is extraordinarily hard and on a normal basis, it would be a short funk due to the overwhelming amount of distractions that exist for the sole purpose of entertaining others. 

Being stuck inside at all points in time makes it even harder to relax, not that Akaashi did much of that before anyway. Through and through Akaashi Keiji was a workaholic because his nature was inherently giving versus taking and so he would provide and provide for others until he could no longer. This would be somewhat good news to Akaashi except for the fact that he struggles to focus on more than one thing, or should I say person, at a time. Keiji has a bad habit of fixating on all the wrong things, but once he is going it feels like an impossible task to stop. 

There was no one in this world who pushed Akaashi as far as he did. His thoughts were like a huge stormcloud most of the time as it quickly sucked up everything and only released information in the form of lightning-quick strikes. So much of Keiji’s work required being extremely picky and detail-oriented, which was hard for him because he always got caught up in the small things. He  _ always _ noticed the small things, at least that is what he hoped. The fallacy that came with being so analytical and attentive meant that he often  **_missed the really big things that he really should have devoted himself to_ ** . 

Some might think that because everyone is home that working might be easier, and at first, it does feel like a breather, but the thing is that Akaashi  _ needs _ boundaries or he simply cannot function. The truth is that it is hard for Keiji to sort and organize things in his head if the lines that he had previously established to distinguish work from home life and so on, disappeared. 

So as one could understand from such little information on Akaashi because this really is the scraping of the surface of his entire being, there is no longer a safe space for him from his work since everyone is stuck at home. Things cannot just stop the way he would like so that he can keep himself somewhat together and it is impossible for him to ignore his now constant, overbearing desire to work; if he’s gonna be home then he might as well be  _ doing something _ or else his reality might shatter into nothing. If he can't go outside then he might as well be productive  **all the time** . 

Akaashi was struggling and he really wished someone would save him. 

On a normal day, this would be filled by the role of his adoring boyfriend, Osamu. No one in Aka’s mind was more perfect than Osamu Miya. Miya would smother him in attention, feeding into his touch-starved cravings, and he would speak in their own personal shared love language, food. The pair shared their love through quality and acts of service.

Normally, Samu would be in the kitchen cooking up their breakfast, to keep Keiji on his toes he would switch this up all the time so sometimes it would be the traditional rice, miso, fish, and vegetables but on other days it would be something like huevos rancheros with fresh salsa. Osamu loved it when Akaashi would in return read out loud, knowing just how much his boyfriend adored listening to him read. Doing this allowed Keiji to edit and think out loud, a rare process that only Samu had access to; Akaashi Keiji thought a lot, and the voices in his head could be deafening. 

**Osamu** . Where was Osamu? 

How long had Akaashi been working? When was the last time he took a shower, or even a break? Why couldn’t he smell their breakfast cooking? Why wasn’t he at the countertop reading and thinking out loud for his lover? Maybe Osamu ran to the store to get their weekly groceries like the wonderful and thoughtful boyfriend he was. It was hard to keep track of himself, let alone the groceries so it makes sense to Akaashi that his boyfriend would be on top of it. His one true love would always be food after all. 

Akaashi finally removed himself from his computer screen to go grab a glass of water because it felt like he had not had a single ounce of liquid in months. After gulping down two cups of water Keiji finally noticed a note on the fridge, " _ Hey Akaashi, I'm assuming it'll be days before you even read this and you've already been ignoring me for weeks so I doubt you'll even notice I'm gone. I'm writing this note as the final goodbye since you barely acknowledged our final words as a couple. Take care of yourself _ ." 

What a strange note. What was Osamu talking about a “final goodbye” for? What on earth did he say “final words as a couple” for and what do they mean? Keiji reread the note a couple of times and suddenly, like a gush of wind, he could vaguely recall the words " _ I think we should take a break _ " coming from the Miya twin's mouth, but he didn't really pay any attention because he had so much work to do. Akaashi’s response had been a simple hum that slipped from his mouth, he had also slipped away from reality again. Honestly, why would they both take a break when there was so much work to be done for both of them? 

Oh right, work. Keiji should go.  There are so many things that need to get done . Why had Keiji even left his computer? What was the point of doing anything that was not his work? Hm, where was Osamu again? Oh well, it's not like time really mattered, Samu would be back eventually, right? 

  
He said something about a break so whatever. At that moment, yet again, all was forgotten to the overwhelming urge to work. If he couldn't get his work done, how could he take care of himself? Akaashi Keiji also forgot that depression can cause memory loss and so moments continue to slip away along with reality, oh well, maybe during the next  **break** .

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I think I'm gonna try to do a burnout series since I'm feeling pretty spent and it's a bit self-indulgent. Doing so also gives me the chance to do sort of focused, mini character studies. I'm gonna try to push myself and do it for all my rarepair ships! I appreciate y'all reading this if you and am sending you many thanks! I'm also still figuring stuff out with ao3 and all since I'm new to it so bear with me! 
> 
> I'd love some feedback or thoughts that anyone might have! Come interact and talk to me on twitter please @aire_ol


End file.
